the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Bubbles
Isaac James Bubbles 'is a former petty thief from his early youth turned vigilante. At the age of 18, Isaac was informed of the whereabouts of his father, Cobra Bubbles, by Person and other allies, and discovering his death, joined them to travel across time and space fully reformed fighting for good with his alter ego as a ninja-clad vigilante. Following his rescue of Cobra and the discovery of Bandit in 2015, Isaac later became unintentionally embroiled in an unstable alliance involving his father Cobra Bubbles, the animal Bandit and outlaws Vendra Kalanika, and Wulfric Elderkin, becoming a key member of the Enforcers team a short while later to stop the destruction of Messier 81. Biography Early Life Fatherless childhood Isaac Bubbles was born on Thursday, 1 of September 1994 in Fairbanks, Alaska, to his unnamed mother, a human, and Cobra Bubbles, a Celestial, only remaining human instead of a hybrid between the two. Isaac never knew his father, as Cobra left Earth after his son was conceived, claiming it to be for "his protection". Isaac grew up in Intuem, Empire Bay with his mother under poor conditions. His earliest childhood involved his abusive and neglective mother who became mentally ill over the years following Cobra's leave (though the specific illness remains undiagnosed) and was often dominated by his fathers absence, of whom he could not take any inspiration from, especially due to his mothers damaging comments that impaired him. Isaac found temporary escape when attending school and was talented in his work, though reportedly a troublemaker. In getting away from the burdens of home life, Isaac spent a major of his time on the streets, slowly enabling him to learn a basic understanding of the criminal underworld as well as acquire basic skills in thievery and combat. Attained at an early age, this formed parts of a wide skill set which he would adapt in his later years. Mother's Suicide In 2003, at the age of just 8, Isaac's mother's mental health continued to rapidly deteroirate and culminated in her suicide when she jumped off a nearby cliffside to their home. Her body was washed out to sea and never found. As a result her death was unmarked and unnoticed, leaving the devastated Isaac to fend for himself alone. With the rest of his childhood, Isaac continued his academic studies where he exceeded in a number of subjects up until graduating secondary school. However, the sparseness of job opportunities, high amounts of poverty and low work wages in Empire Bay forced Isaac to resort to using his self-taught skills and fighting ability in defense from the crime-infested city to gain enough money for a living. In terms of going against the law, Isaac was actively against any forms of drug, gang and violent-related crimes, distancing himself from them in several inevitable arrests. Occasionally, he worked various jobs to make ends meet before eventually getting fired from small mistakes. Becoming a Vigilante As he grew into a young adult, Isaac realised the corruption and ignorance of Empire Bay's government. Political activists gave Isaac statistics showing that Empire Bay was ranked second for having the highest crime and poverty rates in the US alone, facts that were reinforced by his own experiences. Frustrated, he impulsively decided to create a suit modelled after a stereotypical ninja costume and utilised it to assume the role of a crimefighting vigilante as an emotionally charged response to the governments negative attitude. Isaac maintained a strong ethical code of minimal violence, handing the criminals in rather than killing them. Finally able to dedicate himself to an alter ego to fight for justice throughout the years, Isaac trained various martial arts such as Karate and Taekwando to hone his skills. He continued as a vigilante for several years, adding another crucial element to his future identity. Meeting the Person and the Wanderer An undetermined time in 2014, Isaac found himself approached by a group of unknown people with alarming news. The group consisted of Person and Wanderer, allies of Cobra, who came to him on learning the news of Cobra's death, and explain themselves on the matter of his father to a confused Isaac. At first thinking it an elaborate joke, Isaac reluctantly accompanied the two to Desertia, where Agent X and several Time Agents killed Cobra hours prior. Discovering his body, a mourning Isaac was comforted by an equally shocked Person. Wanderer insisted the boy return to Earth, "where he belongs." Person, however, suggested that he could accompany the two of them - an idea at first dismissed by, and later accepted, by Wanderer. Isaac was both ecstatic and stunned upon hearing the proposal and agrees to join them, quicky returning to Empire Bay to gather his small belongings and suit. Amidst his excitement at exploring a whole new realm, Isaac promised to return home as soon as he learnt whether it was possible to save his father and left off for adventures across time and space. Saving Cobra After a year, Isaac made his return to Earth in February holding the knowledge and ability to fulfil his unforgotten promise. Isaac made an arrangement with the theoretical physicist, Dr. Rogers, to use his machine created solely from technology dropped by a previous alien invasion that was capable of time teleportation. Unbeknownst to anyone, Isaac intended to use it to stop the Execution of Cobra from occurring, coming to Rogers' apartment just as the machine begun stabilising. Unfortunately, when the teleportation begun, the room was unexpectedly flooded with soldiers, killing. Dr. Rogers and destroying the machine. Isaac, however, successfully escaping to Desertia before the explosion, dispatched the surrounding agents moments before the execution took place, with their leader teleporting away at the last moment. Isaac did not immediately recognise the man he saved as his father, bringing him aboard a nearby ship he presumed belonged to the person he saved to tend to his wounds. However, seeing him properly, Isaac realised it was Cobra from the strong connection with the ship, and felt unready for confrontation. Cobra slowly identified Isaac from his birth, amazed by the fact they were there at the same time alive and breathing when the two exchanged comments acknowledging each other. Isaac impulsively asked why his father abandoned him, which Cobra admitted he did not deserve forgiveness for, though explained his choice being for the safety of everyone involved. Isaac broke down into tears before being embraced for the first time by an apologetic Cobra. Following their emotional reunion and catch-up, Cobra offered Isaac the chance to travel with him permanently to which he accepted wholeheartedly. Meeting Bandit Over the months, Isaac continued travelling with his father on several key journeys, becoming an official citizen of the intergalactic government known as the United Galactic Federation whilst learning the history behind Cobra's life and his species, the Celestials. Curious as to if he was a half-Celestial hybrid, Cobra explained to Isaac that the circumstances of his birth likely meant his genes did not fully carry over, thus became a human. Isaac accepted the reveal, happily comfortable with his own humanity. In May, 2015, Isaac and Cobra responded to reports of a mysterious vicious creature terrorising a local village on the planet en route back to their ship. Upon finding the fled and ruined site, Isaac was immediately vigilant, scared it may attack unlike Cobra, who was relatively eased. Rather than a monster, however, Isaac, who slowly approached where it was rummaging, noticed a tail rise from behind, presumed at the time to belong to a regular raccoon. As they wondered what it was doing there, the animal leapt at Isaac, missing him. Suddenly speaking, the animal demanded the two to keep away, spooking a bewildered Isaac. Cobra asked for the creature, seemingly anthropomorphic due to its speech and humane standing, to inform them of his name and place of origin. Unable to remember anything, the animal admitted to fear, confusedly inspecting itself. Still alert, Isaac was suspicious of the raccoon, explaining they awoke without any memories or knowledge of their identity as people ran from it. Unrecognised in any database from a scan by Cobra, the results confirmed the animals gender as male, also showing its unique skeletal structure, intriguing Isaac. zero results aside from its unique structure intriguing Isaac. The Apocalypse Surviving in Alternate Earth When the newly revived warrior Doombringer, imbued with God-like powers allowing him to write a new universe some time in 2016, Isaac alongside Bandit were unwillingly trapped in his apocalyptic wasteland version of Earth during an ongoing conflict amongst the gangs. The time passing between their survival and finding other allies is undetermined, though implied to have been several months. Uprising in Alternate New York Allying with the others, Isaac helped draft plans for an uprising at the broken remains of New York City in a strategic bid for territorial control from Doombringers' control over the Earth and chose to be part of the first frontliners. Bandit questioned whether he felt up to the task; Isaac irritably told him yes, lying to hide his fear. Hours after, Isaac and the charged through New York's streets, bombarding key strongholds held in the collapsed skyscrapers to successfully attract the opposition's attention. A large-scaled battle ensued with a majority of the strongholds destroyed as the allies became overwhelmed in addition to Isaac, who was severely weak in holding ground, and thus forcing them to retreat both aerial and ground attacks, making the battle a failure. Isaac made his way back through the labyrinth-like tunnels to find the network compromised, making a quick escape far out into the North with the rest of the resistance fighters. As they regrouped, the Nightmare, remembering the universe before Doombringers, triggered their memory to such a degree that it sent them into a short stupor. Betrayel Once they recovered, Isaac and the group were informed of the death of Ria in a surprise attack by Ultimus. The news infuriated and saddened Isaac, who left the room to think clearly about his next course of action. In this time, he plotted to overthrow Doombringer by pledging his allegiance and gain his follower's trust in order to reveal his true intentions and give an upper advantage to the group later on. Isaac deceived the group by attacking Bandit, who came to talk with him, and fled to the surface to be detained by nearby forces, whom transported him to Doombringers' fortress at the Grand Castle. The caged Isaac swore his fidelity to his cause in addition to revealing the location of the resistance base, immediately acquiring Doombringer's respect and becoming one of his lieutenants. Torture of Dan During his tenure, Yuwen's suspicions led to him challenging Isaac's loyalty, though he denied being tied with the resistance group. Yuwen did not believe him, and requested to accompany him to question a prisoner, revealed to be Dan. Isaac forcefully watched the torture unfold and participated when asked, ignoring Dan's pleas to stop. An impressed Yuwen left with Isaac, given his trust. Coupe of the Grand Castle When the gates of the Grand Castle were stormed, Isaac was instructed to remain behind in the throne room with Doombringer where the attackers were suspended above them. Ensuring that Doombringer was distracted with monologuing to the captives, Isaac took the opportunity to stab him in the throat before quickly teleporting away from his severe wound. Releasing the group from the cages, he explained his plan and provided enough information to split up and handle different aspects of taking down the fortress. On his way, he was confronted by a bitter Yuwen, revealing to have betrayed Doombringer and returned as leader of his cause, when the two duel. Isaac is almost killed before being narrowly saved by Doctor, who accompanies Isaac to erupt the volcano the castle was built on. The group escaped on a dropship just as the ground collapsed behind them, piloting to the nearby moon where Doombringer's original ritual took place. Resetting the Universe Arriving at the moonbase, Isaac and the rest of the group witnessed Dan face off against Doombringer as he attempted to reconduct the ritual to restore control over the universe. Isaac helped to delay Doombringer with Dan as the others started the ritual, though they failed to hold him back for long. With a final push, the ritual passed with Dan as its host. Ultimately forced to make the choice in abolishing the alternate universe created by Doombringer, Dan sacrificed Bethany for Ria, effectively killing the warrior for good and reverting the majority of deaths in the battle. Despite this, a small error in the ritual resulted in Isaac losing his memory of the event, a mistake proving possibly fatal to himself and reality if forced to remember it. With a brief goodbye, Isaac departed from the group with Cobra and Bandit, the former having heard details of the alternate Isaac's actions and agreeing that for him not to remember is for the best. The Enforcers coming soon When The Sunshine Comes Investigating the Raves Over June 2016, Empire Bay experienced a nightly phenomeona involving the citizens dancing uncontrollably at the city's nightclubs, attracting the attention of and prompting a visiting Isaac to start an investigation, concurring with that of Susan Englebert, then an officer of the Empire Bay Police Department, having worked on the case since its inception. His suspicions lied firstly with Mr. Sunshine, a known alchemist and crime boss in charge of Empire Bay's drug ring, whom Isaac interrogated to gather information. Sunshine denied any major involvement despite confessing to be "gaining" from the situation, keeping his true intentions hidden. With very little leads, Isaac sought to trace its potential source by hiding out at the local Peppermint Ibex club. However, he was attacked by suddenly savage, almost cannibalistic, crowds, forcing him to flee the club. Isaac consulted Cobra to scan the city for any supernatural activity but came up with zero results, leaving him to inspect the case further. Meeting Susan Following the dead-end, Isaac soon realised the EBPD were involved in watching over the event and decided to look over their investigations from afar listening into conversations via amplified radio frequency. To his surprise, Isaac was arrested by Susan on his first watch, having witnessed Isaac leave Peppermint Ibex the night before on the CCTV camera outside Mary's Bar. In custody, Susan, along with Roth, questioned Isaac on his connection to the case, thankfully not realising the link between him and his vigilante status. Isaac tried to reason by telling the truth, but the investigators did not believe him at the time and is immediately at odds with Susan, placing him in a cell at the department for the night. Rather than wait it out, Isaac made a makeshift key out of a paperclip, allowing him to leave. Susan, having remained working through the night, attempted to stop him but failed. Isaac apologized on his way escaping, noting her as the lead investigtor in the hopes of convincing her to provide information the next day. Fray in the Streets Discovering the Sewer Plant Following the trail of clues, Isaac and Susan climbed down the drain hatch and traversed the confined, maze-like sewer system to reach an excavated cavern, with a large toxin-releasing machine connecting varying tubes to the city's rain gutters and pipes held on a platform covering the pit below. His minions gathered, Mr. Sunshine, confirming the duos deduction, added vials of the gas to the machine's slots, having boosted the amount and its influence to deadly extents. An alienated Susan fearfully panicked beside an almost equally resigned Isaac, who grabbed her hand and promised they would stop whatever was happening "Together", thus encouraging them to go forward to fight. The two exchanged smiles and took separate vantage points to catch Sunshine out. Before fully activating the machine, Isaac launched towards Sunshine, ordering the men to attack and provoking Susan to join the action. Working in tangent, the duo dispatched the followers and turned to confront Sunshine, who pulled the lever, mocking them for being late. When Isaac furiously rushed toward him, the platform beneath them shot upwards through the ground, overlooking the chaotic, violent streets. Susan helped Isaac up from hanging off the ledge, returning him his sword as a mutual sign to engage on Sunshine. Defeat of Sunshine As Isaac and Susan convened on Mr. Sunshine, the criminal abruptly convulsed in front of them having subjected himself to a concoction providing extra strength to his bone, skin and muscles. Horrified, Isaac fought to pierce Sunshine's layers with Susan, the latter losing balance on the platform and hanging overhead vicariously. As Sunshine went to attack her, Isaac stabbed him through the back forcing them to stumble, with Sunshine plummeting to the ground to, seemingly, his death, the former being grabbed by Susan. When the two climbed back up, they slid off the platform close to the ground as it fell and crashed down into the cavern, destroying the machine releasing the gas' influence and leaving both a large crater in the street and the city's water supply network damaged. Seeing Susan distracted with calling the EBPD, Isaac fled the scene, leaving her with the mess. Temporary Parting The night following, Isaac watched proudly over the celebrating city, his past legacy continued, just as Susan (still owning the tracker) confronted him on the moon-lit rooftop of Droopy's Diner. It was revealed Isaac was aware of the tracker and counted on meeting her again before departing the Bay, sharing humorous banter on the subject. Isaac offered a dance to which Susan hesitantly accepted, ending on the duo nearly kissing but stopping at the last second. Isaac departed silently into the night, leaving Susan alone on the rooftop. Chronological comingsoon End Game Fighting the Carne In August 2017, Isaac and Enforcers' members Bandit and Vendra were called to Japan, Earth over the arrival of a large pod only to discover a Carne attacking the city of Nagasaki. Isaac was initially startled by the large size of the creature, though quickly adjusted due to his interactions in space. The three members found the Carne's weakspot was its eye and Bandit helped boost Vendra up into its cornea whilst Isaac kept it distracted by directing its attention to his bike, allowing her to pierce its Iris, killing the creature. With the creature fallen, the trio returned to the ship with news from Cobra, and Wulfric of Yuwen's attack on Turo and the Galactic Council. On his request, Isaac, Bandit and Vendra flew to New Haven due to the tracker placed by Cobra on the stolen cruiser Yuwen and his men used to flee the Federation, being their destination. Destroying the Krolosian portal Upon arriving in New Haven, Isaac drove with the two to locate other allies, presumably the Doctor's group, and soon realised the big fight was to occur here. Bandit criticised the trope with fatigue. They witnessed the fight beginning between Yuwen and the Doctor, battling faceless minions away before those presumed dead from The Old Hailana cut their fight short with an attack, assisting the three Enforcers' members. When the group convened for the final plan of attack, Dan told about the Krolosian portal about to be opened with a device created by Yuwen, warning the consequences of such an action as universe-ending. With the minds of Bandit, and, they plotted to steal the device by throwing it within the opened portal, Isaac lending his motorbike to Jordan to close the portal for good by going through the other end himself. Jordan's choice to sacrifice himself was met with aversion from Isaac and the group, though eventually they accepted his noble act. Just as planned, Isaac, Dan, Doctor, Bandit, Vendra and engaged on Los, Puppet Master, Goldust and Raven as Jordan rode through the portal, closing it and trapping him inside, thus equalling the end of a Krolosian threat. In the midst of this, Isaac witnessed Raven turn on Yuwen to protect the controlled Goldust from being killed, revealing his good intentions as the two brawled and ultimately being killed by his spiked whip. Isaac and Red-Hood vs. Los Enraged by the groups failure to secure the Krolosians' a port to enter Earth, Los attacked Isaac with devastating punches as Isaac fought back alone with just his sword, making a valiant effort but failing to hold him back. Before Los could make the killing blow however, Red-Hood sprung at him, saving Isaac. With Red-Hood citing to kill Isaac by his own hand as to the reason behind saving him, Isaac willingly partnered to fight alongside him against their common enemy, a challenge Los accepted mirthfully knowing his powers far outweighed their own. This was proven true when, realising the futility of the situation, Red-Hood alerted Isaac to leave before crushing Los underneath a collapsed building with a dozen grenades, himself landing in a bin of the alley below. Thankful for Red-Hoods one-of-a-kind act, Isaac reluctantly but respectfully returned to the main fight, hoping he survived the ordeal. The Doctor's sacrifice As Isaac helped gain an upper-hand, Yuwen, turning to desperation, murdered Al and of the Old Hailana crew, thus initiating a battle with Doctor which, ultimately, resulted in his death. Dan, haven awoken from his 'death', avenged his father-figure by tapping into his full powers, obliterating Yuwen for good. Though the battle was won, Isaac and the others were shocked watching Dan tearfully carry the bodies of both Doctor and Yuwen followed closely by inside the TARDIS to shared a quiet mourning, a devestating loss for the still young Isaac. Ria and Dan asked to have moments alone in the console room, to which he willingly agreed to leave having paid his respects, unable to bare it any longer. Isaac made a short farewell before leaving with Bandit and Vendra to return to the . Once there, Isaac left the main room to grieve in his own way alone. Days later, Isaac along with Bandit and Cobra received letters for each of them. In his letter, Doctor wished for Isaac to grow beyond the mistakes of the older people in his life and continue being himself. Touched by his care and support, Isaac tucked the letter safely away for his personal perusal later in the future. Double-Edged Sword Return to New Haven Two months after the events of End Game, Isaac returned to New Heaven on Cobra's request to look into the ongoing rise in terrorism and unrest across Earth, starting with a case behind illegal weapon operations occuring specificially within the city, amalgamating the evidence over a period of two days in a rented apartment. One night, Isaac disrupted a meet-up of gangsters at a crack house on Honor Lane of the Erimount district, where a deal for weapons provided by an unknown distributor had been established with a local dealer, knocking the men unconscious for the New Haven Police Department to take into custody. Isaac also attempted to catch the dealer himself, though unfortunately fled the confrontation and crashed into a nearby tree, instantly killing him. A dark figure left the scene immediately upon seeing Isaac just as police sirens closed on the location, forcing him to also retreat on his new FZ 400 Fazer motorcycle. Breaking into the NHPD The following night, Isaac noticed that missing pieces of evidence lie with the NHPD in order to connect the vague dots between them, thus dressed back into his suit to break into the evidence room downtown. Scaling buildings in a thunderstorm to reach a suitable height to enter the NHPD, Isaac reflected on the memory of a partner he once worked with back in Empire Bay with particular fondness, the impact the Doctor's death had on him being a father-like figure as well as the turmoil he experienced saving Cobra. Recovering from the memory, Isaac, feeling strange anticipation, ziplined through an open window and made his way through to the lockup, creathing mess unknowingly overheard by Susan due to being scheduled to patrol the station that night. Before Isaac could make off with the evidence howver, Susan sounded the alarm, chasing him into a corner of an office. Demanded to remove his mask, Isaac complied with her orders and revealed his face, making the two clearly remember and identify each other after their time apart. The instant she was distracted, Isaac backflipped out the window and ran back to the apartment armed with a new lead on the operations movement in Nevada and revived, albeit mixed, feelings towards Susan, a matter he intended to attend to later. Reuniting with Susan In the morning, Isaac laid in bed listening to Barbara Lewis' 'Hello Stranger' on the radio in addition to questioning the reappearance of Susan and her influence on him, especially in regards to strange feelings for. Hearing several knocks, Isaac was called to the door, initially believing it to be the landlord Mr. Simmons asking for rent but found Susan instead who entered holding a search warrant. Despite seeming bitter, Susan was actually glad to see Isaac again, a feeling he shared and apologised for. Susan pressed on the matter of Isaac's break-in, the latter fearing arrest. However, she assured Isaac it would not happen if he handed any of his findings when discovering they were working on the same case, a coincidence noted by Isaac. Knowing the responsibility would switch, Isaac stepped aside for Susan to take the evidence, quickly catching her pained eyes in the process. By passing comment, Susan informed Isaac that simply asking her would have allowed easy access to the evidence vault, prompting him to ask how Susan located him to which she explained her position as an officer of the law grants the ability to attain any detail on the system. Finishing the notes, Susan warned Isaac not to get involved for his own safety which he rather surprisingly accepted with little thought to his moral code. Isaac, asked whether he would be around longer, said his duty in New Haven was done for the time, clearly disappointing Susan. Exchanging small banter and an awkward farewell, Isaac, bags packed to leave the next morning, became frustrated by his constant awkwardness and conflicting feelings toward Susan and drifted asleep in an attempt to divert his mind only to perpetuate it. Leaving for Nevada At 8:30 in the night, 7 hours after Susan's visit, Isaac was startled awake by a breeze near a previously closed window of his apartment. Investigating the strange occurrence, a gun was accidentally placed to Isaac's groin by Susan under the suspicion he might have played role in an attack on the police department. Informed of the gun's dangerous position, Susan apologised for the mistake as Isaac faced the wall, allowing her to continue performing the search procedure. Afterwards, Susan turned on a lamp to reveal a new gold-tinted badge on her vest, having been promoted to a member of the newly established black-ops Anti-Terrorist Task Force hours prior. Isaac asked about the badge but was ignored due to focussing on a proposition to rejoin the case, an offer he swiftly rejected. Imploring the relatively confused Isaac to hear herself out, Susan recounted the details of her promotion, the ATTF and the upcoming mission. Despite Susan pointing out the proposal was exactly what Isaac wanted, his continued refusal forced her to resort to threatening him with arrest on the grounds of several felonies such as tax evasion. Admitting defeat, Isaac agreed to partner with her once more, packing his ninja suit and following Susan out to the department with the duo playfully ribbing one another like before. Spending the last hours of the night under the ATTF's jurisdiction, Isaac and Susan set off in a helicopter alongside Susan and two ATTF members, Mitchell and Mark, the former requesting their pilot play 'Street Fightin' Man' by the Rolling Stones. During the flight, Isaac found it was the first time Susan had ever left New Heaven. Rendezvous at Barstow Landing at the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department, Isaac handed Susan a mobile tracker to keep if they became seperated. Gearing into his suit, Susan disclosed her scepticism regarding the easiness of the situation with Isaac, unaware he felt a similar premonition. They drove through Las Vegas, passing the Valley of Fire into Goodsprings toward Interstate 15, where a blockade was formed and lost contact. Reaching the destination, Isaac and Susan were disturbed finding the entire barricade decimated with officers killed, inducing the arriving ATTF to clean the carnage as Isaac contested with guilt from refusing to help sooner. Susan, though also mortified and equally guilty, confidently relayed the plan of Adrian Kriegel, the Task Force's leader, to divide the groups for Isaac in spite of doubting that attacking the enemy head-on who caused this destruction will likely lead to their death. Being the only option left, Isaac begrudgingly continued accompanying her through Barstow. Reaching night midway down the intersection, the three ATTF vehicles on the Barstow Freeway route observed tiretracks heading into an open area of the Mojave National Reserve and sought to confront the attackers early. Deciding to rest, the team parked their vehicles for the night to sleep. Given the long journey, Isaac's troubled mind built to breaking point, kicking sand and throwing his sword to the ground for it only to bounce back and hit him in the eye, vexing him further. Wishing to comfort him, Susan exited the vehicle and attempted to calm the angered Isaac when, hurt by his claims she could never understand him due to her perfect reputation, she tearfully spilled that her family were dead. Speechless, Isaac helped ease tensions by apologising for his ignorance. Susan composed herself and accepted it, probing Isaac once again for others when her persistence lead to a conversation involving Isaac trying to illustrate feeling unloved by his father, his moral codes in addition to Susan's own past troubles. To alleviate her pain in losing her mother, father and sister, Isaac told Susan about the concept of the afterlife passed down by Cobra from Celestial beliefs to, creating an extra bond between the compassionate duo. Abruptly receiving a kiss on the cheek from Susan, Isaac, touched by the gesture, eventually fell into one of his best sleeps. Mojave Desert Ambush Nevada Border Pursuit Hiding Skirmish in Las Vegas Showdown at Nevada Test Site Leaving Earth Though Susan reciprocated Personality Traits At his young age, Isaac Bubble's generally morale, shrewd, impulsive, heroic if emotionally unbalanced, his youth contributing to that. vulnerable sensitive emotionally vulnerable/imbalanced/confused/immature From a very young age, Isaac has been around in the Universe for some time travelling with Cobra's old friends. He has a wide range of knowledge and the quest for good is what keeps him going, as well as his friends and family. He has deep respect for those most faithful to him. Isaac has demonstrated his loyalty to many on several occasions, even risking death to see them safe. Isaac is very laid back and joyful. Whenever a serious incident occurs, he tries to sound witty but still heroic. However, he does take lots of other situations very seriously and when angry becomes very gullible and vulnerable, being as talk is mostly his game. Although naive at times, he does what he thinks is right. He tries to look for good in the darkest of situations, unless super dangerous. ignorant (for future detailing) Relationships Family *Mother † *Ariette Bubbles - Sister † Allies *The Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Cobra Bubbles - Father and Leader **Bandit - Best friend **Vendra Kalani ** **Wulfric Elderkin *Cosmic Sea **Tritanzanian ***The Person ***Orlando the Orc ***Tim the Dwarf *Dragon's Nebula **Istarian ***The Thinker ***Mary **Imwedix ***Stacy *Time Lords **The Doctor *Extra-Terrestrial Defence (Organisation) **Natalie Ashworth **Edan Jaro † **Sierra Jaro † *Dan *Ria *Dane Enemies *The Iron Dynasty **Adria Englebert **Ulysses Cesare † *Mr. Sunshine † *Puppetmaster † *Captain *Red-Hood Abilities Isaac Bubbles, not having inherited any Celestial powers, raised himself as a strong and self-sufficient fighter, becoming particularly skilled in close-combat and the art of swords. In his much rougher younger years, Isaac relied on the unique skills and tricks he learnt from the streets, mostly to escape situations, the majority of which were self-taught from mere observation and to which he continues implementing into his fighting style. While Isaac continued to develop his skills In his vigilante years, it was not until much later that he was taught to better hone his skills by people such as the Person and his father, Cobra Bubbles; under their vast experience and skill-set, Isaac learnt more advanced abilities unachieveable to him in his youth, earning a reputable name and worthy position within the Enforcers. *'Sword Mastery: His main and most notable weapon of choice, Isaac trained extensively in the use of swords over his initial vigilante years, taking several classes and personal time to practise and master the art. He has been shown to be highly skilled to the degree that he fought against opponents far stronger than himself that he held his own ground against Los' and won a duel against Adria (albeit the latter accompanied by Susan Englebert.) *'Expert Combatant': Isaac is an expert in close quarter combat, able to hold against some of the strongest mercenaries throughout the universe. He uses his swords to incapacitate enemies, usually in the lower body area. *'Expert Martial Artist': From an early age, Isaac became skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, savate, boxing and other multiple types of kung-fu. Isaac has easily taken down enemies without breaking a sweat or using any equipment. *'Expert Acrobat': Isaac has used his knowledge of gymnastics and acrobatics into his own unique fighting style. *'Skilled Marksman': Though rather weak with firearms, Isaac nonetheless has used advanced weaponry such as Plasma Cannons in addition to simple Earth weaponry such as a Benelli Nova Tactical Shotgun, Heckler & Koch MP5 and Beretta 92 during the Skirmish in Las Vegas with varying degrees of skill. *'Ambidexterity': After years of practise, Isaac can use weapons with either his left or right arm. Equipment Weapons *'Katanas': These katanas are light to the touch though are excellent at destroying people and items in a quick swing, allowing the wielder a successful combo of slashes in a matter of seconds. Items *'Ninja Uniform': The uniform gives Isaac a much more flexible and agile body. It fastens his reflexes and helps protect Isaac from any dangers he may face. It also helps him to pack more of a punch and be a lot more flexible in his performance. *'Ninja Mask': The mask helps Isaac to adapt to harsh environments with ease. Vehicles *'FZ 400 Fazer': Isaac's personal motorcycle, coated in black. Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, Cobra, Isaac and Ariette, it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles, who was originally a C.I.A agent and an inspiration for the one seen today. *Originally, Isaac was disfigured in an incident between the time of rescue of Cobra and meeting Bandit as a way to distinguish Isaac amongst the characters. However, this was eventually changed and he is no longer deformed, though uses the ninja suit. *The Binding of Isaac is not an inspiration for Isaac's name as he's never played the game before, but they share some interesting parellels. *His favourite film is 'The Pursuit of Happyness'. *Isaac relishes vanilla ice-cream with a topping of multi-coloured sprinkles and bubble-gum sauce. *Isaac shares the same date of birth (1 September) as the character's creator.